Halo 2: Arbitrator
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Infiltrate a forerunner facility and calm the inner heresy.


The blurred camera shot focused on the floor, then cleaned and focused on the back of the Tartarus. Shooting and then changing, showing Tartarus walking in the high charity corridor, two Jiralhanae behind him, shouldered Thel'Vadamee. They are walking through the prison.

Anniversary edition

At the beginning of the scene, a pair of imprisoned Kig-Yar stick out their heads and roar. The camera moved to the right, showing Tartarus walking in the hallway with Jiladhanae on both sides with Vadamee on his shoulders.

Jiralhanae 1: "Do we have to further support this baggage? Any cell can do it."

Jiralhanae 2: "Why don't you toss him in?"

Jiralhanae passed through a cell containing three hungry Kig-Yar, snoring and roaring as they passed through the bar of Jiralhanae.

Barbarian 2: "They can use meat."

Barbarian 1: "They? How are we? My stomach hurts - his meat is burning, just like I like it."

Tartarus: "Quiet! You both choked like 咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

Jiralhanae and their cargo moved to the platform overlooking the arbiter's mausoleum. They took the gravity lift to the sidewalk leading to it and stood by dozens of Sangheili Honor Guardsmen to prepare the energy spectrum. They entered the mausoleum, and the prophets of truth and compassion were waiting there. Three Jiralhanae bows forced 'Vadamee to do the same thing.

Tatarus: "The noble prophets of truth and kindness. I have brought incompetence."

Close-up of the jaw of the Prophet about Truth.

Prophet of Truth: "You can leave, Tatarus."

Tatarus looked up and was surprised.

Tatarus: "But... I thought -"

The prophet of truth: "Bring your beast."

Tatarus hesitated and then groaned again.

Tatarus: "Free prisoners."

Jiralhanae dumped 'Vadamee to the ground, then rose and left the room. Sangheili's chest is marked with shame.

Prophet of Truth: "The Council decided to let your internal organs and your bodies march in the city. But in the end, the terms you enforce are up to me."

Thel'Vadamee: "I am already dead."

Prophet of Truth: "Yes. Do you know where we are?"

Thel'Vadamee: "The arbiter's mausoleum."

The prophet of truth: "This is very true. Here is the pioneer of the great journey. Every arbitrator, from beginning to end. Everyone creates and consumes in a very crisis."

The merciful prophet: "The hunter's taming, slander rebellion - if not the arbitrator, the contract will break down long ago!"

Thel'Vadamee: "I don't belong to them even on my knees."

The prophet of truth: "The destruction of the halo is your fault, and you take responsibility for it. Of course, the council is... too eager. We know that you are not a pagan. This is the true face of heresy and will subvert us. Faith and sedition against the High Commission."

The truth pressed a button on his chair and the unusually equipped Sangheili miniature hologram appeared.

Sesa'Refumee (hologram): "Our prophet is fake! Open your eyes, my brother! They will bring destruction to all of us with the faith of our ancestors! The great journey is -"

The truth cuts off the hologram.

The prophet of truth: "This pagan and the followers must remain silent."

The merciful prophet: "Their sins offended all the people who were on the road!"

Thel'Vadamee: "What use do I have? I can no longer command ships and lead troops to fight -"

The prophet of truth: "Not you, no. But to be an arbitrator... you will get rid of this heresy under our blessings."

A huge pod floats in the middle of the room and opens to reveal an ancient armor surrounded by white light. 'Vadamee stared at it for a while and then returned to the truth.

Thel'Vadamee: "What is the content of the board?"

The merciful prophet: "As an arbitrator, the task you must undertake is dangerous, suicide. You will die, just as every arbitrator is in front of you. The council will have their bodies."

Thel'Vadamee got up and went to the armor. He stopped in front of it and looked at the pods of the Albitians who were in front of him. He reached for Arbiter's helmet and placed it on his head. He turned to Hierarchs.

Thel'Vadamee: "What will your arbiter do?"

The scene changes show the high charity of the outside, surrounding its fleet. Three ghosts flew over the camera and flew over the ruins of the unit 04, a large piece of which remained intact, and the landscape and clouds were still visible. When you fly, you can hear the voice of Special Operations Commander Rtas'Vadumee.

Rtas'Vadumee: "When we joined the covenant, we swore!"

Special action by Sangheili: "According to our site! Everyone is no exception!"

The site cut into the interior of the Phantom Center, and the special action Sangheili and the new Arbiter lined up the wall with a special line of Unggoy. White Helmet Sangheili Special Operations Commander Rtas'Vadumee walked among them.

Rtas'Vadumee: "In the blood of our father, on the blood of our son... We vow to maintain the covenant!"

Special Action Sangheili: "Even our dying breath!"

Vadumee of Rtas: "Those who break this oath are pagans, not worthy of pity, nor worthy of pity! Even now they use our lords to create their lies!"

Sangheili raised a particle beam rifle on his chest, and Unggoy swayed in front of him with Unggoy's methane can. Some air was released and the second Unggoy snorted angrily (turned in the anniversary edition).

Sangheili special action: "We grind them into dust!"

Note: Closed captions are shown here. It is "taking them as excrement in our boots!"

'Vadumee turned his head to face the camera, revealing that he lacked the mandible on the left side of the head.

Rtas'Vadumee: "Continue us to the glorious redemption!"

The ghost entered the atmosphere of Threshold and came to a large Forerunner platform.

The scene gradually disappears into the internal phantom. The Commander of Spec Ops is close to 'Vadamee. They stared at each other.

Rtas'Vadumee: "This armor is for you. But it can't hide that mark."

Thel'Vadamee: "Nothing."

Rtas'Vadumee: "You are a prophet, the will of the prophet. But these are my elite. Their lives are very important to me. Your life is not important."

Thel'Vadamee: "This gives us two people."

Rtas'Vadumee: (respectful) "Well..."

The ghost flies over the Forerunner platform and then descends along a long cable - the coal mine to another structure suspended below it. There is a strong storm vortex below the structure.

Phantom pilot: "Leader, no doubt: the storm will attack the facility!"

Rtas'Vadumee: "We will have been there for a long time before it arrives."

The Phantoms flew lower, near one of several towers that protruded from the center of the main structure. One stores a group of Unggoy and one Sangheili, then the second one holds two Sangheili and 'Vadamee.

Rtas'Vadumee: "The Warriors, prepare for the battle!"

'Vadamee lit his energy sword and looked at it.

Whisper in the storm

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "We are the arm of the prophet, Arbiter, you are the blade. Keep silent and fast, we will calm down this heresy without any accident."

SpecOps Elite: "The first position."

As Thel approaches the other members of the team waiting to enter the gate

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "The storm masks our approach, it should get their local battle network into chaos. We have elements of surprise now."

Thel entered the airlock through the special operations team Unggoy and Sangheili.

Special Action Sangheili: "Participating in active camouflage! Only after Arbiter joins the enemy battle can it be revealed!"

Unggoy and Sangheili gradually disappeared during active camouflage activities.

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "You may want to do the same thing, Arbiter, but be careful: your armor system is not as new as ours. Your camouflage won't last forever."

The team entered the next room under the cloak. If the player waits without being seen, the two pagan Sangheili in this room will talk to each other.

Pagan Sanhli 1: "What do you say to our missing brother?"

Pagan Sangheili 2: "There is still nothing. Considering sleeping here, I am worried that they will get lost."

Pagan Sanhli 1: "Oracle will definitely protect us..."

Pagan Sangili 2: "Maybe. But his sentry is too small. We protect ourselves better!"

Arbiter and his team launched an attack that wiped out all the infidels in the vicinity. Behind the wall are some energy bands that carry the gas container into the pit. The team eliminated patrols in the area and then followed the energy band to a lower level.

If the player stops:

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "You should have a boathouse below you. Find a way."

The team continues to enter the elevator. They descended to a hangar containing the Type 31 Seraph and a new enemy appeared: the familiar sentinel. Most of them are patrolling the area, but one can see a person carrying a gas container underneath and another person emitting a green beam on Seraph, apparently repairing it.

Special Action Sangheili: "Sentinel, holy warrior of the Holy Ring. Why do they support these pagans?"

Pagan Sangheili 3: (See SpecOps team) "Sentinel, defend us!"

In the battle of the hangar:

Phantom PilotCOM: "Arbiter, clean the hangar and open the door, so I might drop the second gun!"

'Vadamee opened the door.

Phantom PilotCOM: "Keep the position, I am approaching me."

A friendly phantom enters the hangar bay and deploys additional troops.

As more pagans appear from below:

Special action by Sangheili: "More pagan! In the passage below us!"

After the hangar is safe:

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "Go ahead. Find the leaders of these pagans."

'Vadamee crossed the facility and fought with more pagan Sangheili, Unggoy and Sentinels.

After cleaning another room:

Special action by Sangheili: "Let's move on, Arbiter? Here are the pagan leaders!"

Eventually, 'Vadamee entered a room with a window and looked at a landing pad with three pagan goddesses. The pagan leader, Sesa'Refumee appeared.

Sesa'Refumee: "I will deal with him with my brothers! I will defend Oracle."

He jumped into a pagan banshee and flew away.

Pagan Sangili 4: "The truth of it must not be silent!"

The Arbiter and Spec Ops teams defeated the infidels and sentinels who were sent to stop them.

Special action by Sangheili: "Forward, arbiter! We will ensure this part of the station."

To hunting

The arbitrator went out and took away one of the remaining banshees.

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "The pagans are mobilizing their Air Force, Arbiter. Follow their leader, but pay attention to your back. I am sending a ghost of us to support you."

After the first wave of the Banshee was eliminated.

Phantom PilotCOM: "The pagans have weapons positions throughout the facility, Arbiter. We will take them one by one until we find a pagan leader."

The arbitrator followed the Allies phantom in his banshee. When they look for pagan leaders, they encounter a number of pagan goddesses, as well as hostile shadow turrets and pagan Unggoy equipped with fuel rod guns.

If you take too long to get to the final position:

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "There is no sign of a pagan leader or his banshee. We must continue to look for it!"

alternately:

Phantom PilotCOM: "That's the last of them - but there's more to the future."

Either

Phantom PilotCOM: "These pagans are dead! Forward!"

'Vadamee is close to the final position.

Rtas'VadumeeCOM: "We have tracked the pagan leader in this part of the station. Clean up the landing zone and enter the interior."

The arbitrator cleaned the platform and reached the door. Lighten to white.

The level ends.


End file.
